dai_shogunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sex Witch Houkouin Strikes!
is third episode of Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution. It was broadcast on April 23, 2014 in Japan. Synopsis Houkouin, the mysterious woman she has appeared around Kei'ichiro several times, attacks him in a giant robot. She attacks him to learn the power of his own giant robot, Susanoo, but overwhelms Kei'ichiro instead. A surprising person saves him...Crunchyroll Plot Screenshot_20181018-223100_Crunchyroll.jpg|Houkouin's hideout Screenshot 20181112-172305 Crunchyroll.jpg|Tsubaki reports to Houkouin Screenshot_20181214-002233_Crunchyroll.jpg|Houkouin asks Tsubaki for help As nightfall appears, Houkouin is at her hideout with her assistant Tsubaki, doing her infamous sexual activities on her when Tsubaki reports to her that Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi wanted Houkouin to eliminate Keiichiro Tokugawa before he reaches the power of Susanoo. Houkouin waved off, stating that it's boring. Houkouin continues her sexual assault on Tsubaki as Tsubaki reminds Houkouin that if they don't do Shigeyoshi's objective, but Houkouin interfered and tells her that she'll need help. Tsubaki agreed to lend a hand when Houkouin continues to play her sexual acts on Tsubaki, complimenting her. By daytime, Kiriko Hattori surprised Keiichiro and tells him to have breakfast with her as he makes a unusual facial expression. When Keiichiro went to clean the men baths, Chiharu comes behind to flirt with Keiichiro when he said to her that she supposed to clean the women baths and Chiharu replies that Kiriko was already doing so, calling her a ice-queen. Blowing a kiss towards his way, Keiichiro breaks into hives when Kiriko appears and holds Chiharu hostage, as she reveal a dagger to her. Kiriko told Chiharu that she shouldn't cling onto Keiichiro so and saying why to call her a ice-queen. Keiichiro then calls Kiriko's name while Chiharu brings up what is wrong about clinging onto the person that she loves. Kiriko constantly reminds her that Keiichiro will rule the country and someone like her shouldn't be in his presence. Chiharu then tell off Kiriko, stating that it doesn't matter to her that Keiichiro is the Shogun's heir and how she's in love with him, sending a shock to both Kiriko and Keiichiro. When Hyakusuke confronted Keiichiro about choosing between the women, Keiichiro instantly punches Hyakusuke upside his head as Otomi uttered the word, sheesh. Moments later, Keiichiro decided to be in the hot springs, relaxing as Chiharu stripped out of her clothing to join him, when he instantly breaks into hives. Not knowing that Kiriko was under the waters and popped up; breaking up what both Keiichiro and Chiharu had going on. While Chiharu bolts off, Kiriko mentions that Chiharu is fast on her feet and tells Keiichiro about being more responsible and constantly reminding him that he's going to be the next Shogun someday. Getting Keiichiro riled up, he instantly told off Kiriko, annoying him about his clan as he told her that he likes Chiharu a lot more than her, making him storm off and leaving Kiriko by herself. Chiharu then meets up with Hyakusuke, imploring him to do a favor for her, in which consists of keeping a eye on Kiriko so she could have a fun time with Keiichiro, in which she constantly calls Kiriko ice-woman. In return, Chiharu mentions to Hyakusuke that he could do whatever he want with her for a whole night, which he happily agrees on afterwards after having a minor fit about it. Screenshot_20181112-171520_Crunchyroll (1).jpg|Kiriko is reminsicing Screenshot_20181214-003018_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181214-003012_Crunchyroll.jpg|Kiriko stops, due to 'Keiichiro' calling her Later on in the night, Kiriko is seen in her room reminiscing about earlier of what Keiichiro had mentioned to her in the men baths as she listened to someone called her name. Turning out to be Keiichiro, he asked her to join him at Kido Bridge when she agrees, taking her Iga hairpin and places it in her hair. Hyakusuke is then seen keeping an watchful eye out on Kiriko on the rooftop. Happening to glance at Chiharu taking a nap, he replies that she is too carefree and happen to be a pervert when he notices Kiriko. Sauntering away from the baths to meet up with Keiichiro, Hyakusuke alerts Chiharu while she was dreaming about Keiichiro, being a little too provocative. Chiharu instantly wakes up and bolts off to see Keiichiro in his room sleeping when she goes to wake him up, having Hyakusuke watching, being pleased to be with Chiharu after. Kiriko is then seen to be with Keiichiro at the foot of Kido Bridge as he swiftly withdraws a weapon to attack Kiriko with it, making her withdraw her hairpin. Kiriko then tells the person that Keiichiro cares nothing for her and that she knew that the person was an impostor all along. Making the enemy take off the clothing that they disguised as Keiichiro with, they quickly got Kiriko in grapple and tells Kiriko that they'll take her body and use it to get closer to Keiichiro. As Tsubaki was groping Kiriko, Kirikothen responded to her if that's the only thing she has up her sleeve when instantly Kiriko lands her Iga secret Screenshot_20180704-193012.png|Kiriko's secret technique: Hanashibu Screenshot_20181112-172028_Crunchyroll.jpg technique: Hanashibu. Knocking Tsubaki on the ground, Kiriko then forced Tsubaki to speak about who Houkouin was to her, and who Houkouin serves, which Tsubaki ended up telling Kiriko everything; including saying that Houkouin is an assassin that was sent to slay Keiichiro. Listening to a loud boom, Kiriko bolts off, leaving Tsubaki on Kido Bridge. Meantime, Keiichiro shouts out in anger as Chiharu asks him if he hates her, which his response makes him stutters. Chiharu then explains to Keiichiro that she has fallen in love with him and told him about her past and why she stayed a virgin, so she wanted Keiichiro to have her body; due to him not caring about if he sees her as a monster. Hugging him, he broke out in hives again as he nervously hugged her back, doing his best to ignore his hives. As it was Houkouin who created the loud boom, along with her Onigami to take over as she begins smashing buildings apart to seek for Susanoo. As both Keiichiro and Chiharu spots Houkouin's Onigami, Chiharu asks about the puppet and Keiichiro tells her that he seen it before, having his war hammer in his hand; ready to fight her without his Onigami as Houkouin becomes flabbergasted. She then points out that he's weak and a virgin, making Keiichiro and Chiharu get into a quick friendly argument about him being a virgin. Houkouin then lectures Keiichiro about speaking of defeating her if he haven't known of a woman when she whacks him into a wall. As he ends up being near Kiriko, she quickly speaks to him about Houkouin and how she was sent to slay him, making her handing him his seal so he can use Susanoo. Even though he didn't want to use the seal, he used it anyways and becomes easily frustrated while he had a difficult start to control the large Onigami. Houkouin then lectures Keiichiro again by telling him it don't matter how big it is, if you can't make it stand up, it's useless before hitting Susanoo with her Onigami's weapon. While Chiharu looked on, she speaks about the puppet when Otomi corrects her, saying it's a Onigami and not a puppet. As Kiriko watched nearby, she then tells Keiichiro that only two people could bring Susanoo together when she asks him to let her inside while Keiichiro responds, saying that Susanoo doesn't listen to him. Seconds later, Susanoo ended up choosing Chiharu while she happily flirted with Keiichiro; making Kiriko yell at her to tell her to get out, which Chiharu rejected. Afterwards, Screenshot_20181031-094635_Crunchyroll.jpg|Susanoo's original form Screenshot_20181031-094738_Crunchyroll.jpg|Susanoo when merged with Chiharu Susanoo ended up transforming into Explosion Passion Beast, with the merge of Chiharu. Both Keiichiro and Chiharu temporarily defeated Houkouin as she mentions that it would be a waste to defeat them within the area and she flies off with her Onigami. A little later within the night, Chiharu is seen clinging onto Keiichiro as usual when he tries to shoo her away when both Kiriko and Otomi watches. Otomi then tells Kiriko that Chiharu may be the person who might be fated with Keiichiro as Kiriko replies that her mission is to awaken the power of Susanoo and how if Chiharu is the one who wields it, it's fine before trotting off. Otomi then utters that Kiriko can't be honest at things as Tsubaki is hidden behind a tree, watching Kiriko stroll off in sadness as she is seen being pleased. Keiichiro is then seen briefly speaking to Susanoo as Chiharu once again clings onto him, saying that they're fated to be together; making him freak out while he starts to break out in hives. Stats Characters Keiichiro Tokugawa Kiriko Hattori Chiharu Hyakusuke Houkouin Tsubaki Mecha Susanoo- Piloted by Keiichiro (transforms with Chiharu) Houkouin's Onigami Quotes "After a long slumber, the legendary Onigami Susanoo arises again to a world in turmoil. Various schemes have been secretly put in motion by people hoping to use its mysterious power for their own purposes." Opening Narration "Beast God Susanoo continues to sleep in intrepid silence. Now that it's hidden seals have been broken, what will become of the pure man, and the women, who are its key?" Ending Narration Songs *TAMASHĪ RISES (OP) *UPON A STAR (ED) Trivia TBA References 03